


The Long Way Back to Living

by Coeur_de_Coeurs



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25521952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coeur_de_Coeurs/pseuds/Coeur_de_Coeurs
Summary: In which Armie and Timmy’s carefully curated plans are spectacularly derailed by the year 2020. But somehow, even when things go so terribly off the rails, you can still end up right where you were always meant to be
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Comments: 29
Kudos: 80





	1. Cayman/Cabo

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure fiction, none of this is real, and is only for my own entertainment. This is simply my own personal speculation about how I envision recent events having played out in regard to the boys.
> 
> Also, this is sadly unBeta’d. I tried to go over this with a fine toothed comb to catch any mistakes, but I’m sure I missed some things. I offer my apologies. And if anyone would like to volunteer to help me clean up the subsequent chapters, please reach out.

Armie’s lounging on the balcony of his condo, caftan on, a cold beer in one hand and a Cuban smoldering away between the fingers of his other hand, staring out at the beautiful blue Caribbean waters before him. He’s just blown out an impressive plume of smoke when his phone buzzes beside him on the metal table. He sets the beer down and picks up his phone, an enormous smile blooming on his face as he reads the caller ID and accepts the call.

“Hey, are you back home safe? I’ve been waiting on tenterhooks to hear from you about how it went.” Armie asked as soon as the FaceTime call connects.

“Yeah, Niki just dropped me off. It was good, I’m glad I was able to be present, it felt important to be there. But I was glad to have him with me. He’s an okay stand in when you can’t be with me.” his boyfriend teased.

“Don’t joke about that, _you’re mine_ , no stand-ins need apply. But I am glad he was able to go with you, it made me feel better that you weren’t out there alone.” he paused “So, listen, I have some news. I’ve got to get back to LA, productions are supposedly going to be starting up soon and I need to be available whenever that ends up happening. I’m going to start looking for a way to get back. Which means that once I’m there I’ll be going to file the paperwork to start the divorce proceedings.”

This statement is met with a wide eyed look from Timothee, followed quickly by rapid blinking and him grasping his hand to his throat, the nervous tick he displayed whenever he was trying to rein in his emotions.

“Tim... you got any thoughts about that?”

The younger man nodded his head repeatedly, furrowing his brow as he noiselessly swallowed, clearly gathering his thoughts.

“Yeah, I, uh... that’s... that’s good to know, Armie. I...” he stuttered out, staring intently at the image of his older lover on the phones screen, his eyes filling with tears. “I know this is a sad thing, the end of a marriage is not something to be... celebrated, or whatever, you know what I mean... but, I’m just _really_ glad to hear that.”

“I know, babe. And I understand what you mean and I appreciate that, but then, this has been coming for a while. It’s way past time to get things settled. I’m ready to put all this behind me and finally move past this limbo we’ve been stuck in. If there’s anything these past few months have helped me to appreciate its that you don’t waste time waiting for the right time. I love you, Tim, I love you and I’m tired of waiting to start living our lives together.”

“I’m so glad to hear that, this has been the longest few months of my life.” Timothee rushed out, clearly overwhelmed by his feelings. “Knowing you’re mine but not getting to be with you... it’s been rough and add to that the pandemic and all the social unrest... I’ll just be really glad to have my arms around you.”

“I cannot wait to wrap you up in my arms and not let go. And I’m sorry I couldn’t come be with you like I planned, but you understand why I had to come here. I needed to be with my kids. And I knew what she was doing when she brought them here, but what choice did I have, they’re my kids.”

“I know Armie, I get it. I don’t begrudge you needing to be with your kids, things are scary and they need you, but... I’m just glad it’s almost over now. God, Armie, I miss you so much!”

“You have no idea how much I miss you. Your smells gone off the t-shirt that I stole, so I’m really glad I’ll get to come snuggle you instead. Hopefully very soon.” he smirked, happy at the very idea. “I’m gonna start looking at flights and if for some reason I can’t get a flight maybe I’ll hire a boat, I don’t know.”

“You can’t hire a boat Armie, that’s a long ass trip.” Tim laughed at his boyfriend, shaking his head in loving exasperation.

“I just want to be home, now that I’ve decided it’s time to head back... I just want to be there now.”

“Shit Armie... Is this really happening?” Timmy asked, his voice quiet, cautious. “I mean, I know this is what we’ve been aiming for for quite some time, I just can’t... I can’t believe it’s really happening.”

“It’s real Tim, this is happening.”

_____________________________________________________________________

Armie’s found himself pretty busy the last few days. Spending inordinate amounts of time on the phone with the airlines trying to get a ticket booked for his trip home, so far unsuccessfully. And swimming with Harper and Ford, building sandcastles on the beach, generally spending as much time with them as possible before he leaves for home. Due to these various factors, it’s been a few days since he’s had contact with Timmy, having sadly missed a few FaceTime calls from Tim (and not so sadly, has declined a few calls from Evelyn).

All of which, he now realizes, might come back to bite him in the ass...

He’s just knocked on Elizabeth’s condo door, down the boardwalk a bit from his own, returning Harper and a Ford after they chose to spend the night before with him at his place. The kids are chatting about whether they want French toast or pancakes to eat, when the door is opened.

“My angel babes!” Elizabeth exclaims as she leans down to wrap the two kids in a hug, depositing morning kisses on their faces. “Did you have fun staying the night with your dad?”

“Yep, we had movie night with popcorn, it was the best.” Harper answered for both her and her brother.

“We watched Daddy car.” Ford added happily.

“Well, I just plated up some cinnamon rolls, how does that sound this morning?”

“Yay!” the little ones cheered in unison, pushing past their mom, charging toward the promised breakfast treat.

Elizabeth and Armie watched them go, smiling after them. At least Armie was smiling, until he caught sight of the look on Liz’s face.

“I can tell by the dopey look on your face that you have no idea what’s going on, as usual.” she sniped at him.

“What the hell are you talking about?”

“Talked to Timmy recently?” she asked back with a sneer.

“Noooo, it’s been a few days, not since before the fundraiser, but he knows I’m working on getting home. I missed his last few calls, I was either on hold with the airlines or busy with the kids. And I wasn’t able to get him back when I tried. What’s going on?”

“Oh _my god_ , why is this still my problem, I should not still be having to deal with this shit.” she muttered under her breath. “Where is your phone?”

“Uhh, I left it plugged in, I plugged it in last night before the movie. What is wrong?” he questioned, quickly loosing his patience with whatever was happening.

“Tim’s is fine, at least physically, but there’s a bit of a situation.” she answered, rolling her eyes at being stuck in the middle of this mess. “Go back to your condo, and check your goddamned phone, Armie. And maybe answer your calls from you publicist from time to time, they might be trying to get in touch with you for a reason.” she stated with finality and she shut the door in his face.

His heart was about to beat out of his chest by the time he had booked it back to his condo and scooped his phone off the charger. He was greeted by three text from Timothee, received the night before.

**I don’t want to do this Armie, but they’re all saying I have to it for my career**

**I really don’t want to do this, I wish I didn’t have to.**

**I’m sorry, you know none of this means anything. I love you. I’m really sorry.**

After reading, and rereading the text, he hit Tim’s number and began pacing the floor as it rang. No answer. He hung up, hit redial and tried again. Still no answer.

“What the fuck, what the fuck, what the FUCK!” he chanted as his thumb jabbed down on the end call button after his third try not getting through.

Next he went to his voicemails. There was one waiting for him from Evelyn. He pressed play.

_“Look Armie, I just want you to know that I tried giving you a heads up about this. But this is what happens when you act like a child and refuse to answer your phone. And also, if you hadn’t been so rash and so insistent on this fucking divorce, none of this would have even been necessary, so think about that when you’re tossing out blame. Now you get to see the casualties of your divorce. You’ll get to see the photos and hear all about it in the gossip rags like everyone else. And maybe the next time you’ll answer your damn phone when I call.”_

“Shit, what the fuck is going on?” he ground out through his teeth as he opened the internet browser on his phone, navigating to Google, quickly typing ‘timothee chalamet news’ and hitting enter. Selecting the most recent result he was taken to an online gossip site and watched in horror as pictures loaded onto his screen.

There on this trash website for all the world to see, was his boyfriend - dressed in a pair of ill fitting boxers, looking stoned off his ass, and serenading some random actress - in fucking Mexico, of all places, during a global pandemic. “Oh fuck, Tim, what have you let them talk you into.” Like watching a train wreck in progress, his morbid curiosity had him clicking through every picture.

He switched back to his phone app and dialed his boyfriend again.

“Hello?” came the hesitant voice that picked up, a voice that did not belong to his boyfriend.

“Giullian,” Armie growled out, recognizing who the voice belonged to. “Put Tim on the phone.”

“Uh, hey man, how’s life on the island?”

“Giullian! Tim, now!”

“Armie, look, I would totally let you talk to him, but right now he’s praying to the porcelain god. First he was just smoking some grass, but he quickly decided to add various adult beverages to the mix. Right now, they’re fighting back.”

“Jesus, have you checked on him? Please make sure he’s not passed out or aspirating on vomit.” Armie demanded, his words laced with panic.

“I’m in his bedroom, and the door to the bathroom is open. He’s not dead, but he might wish he was, dude has been blowing chunks for a while!”

“Fuck, will you please just keep an eye on him for me? And get him something carbonated to drink once he stops throwing up.”

“Yeah man, will do.”

“And as soon as he’s not actively throwing up, FaceTime me so I can see him, please?”

“Sure thing, man.” Giullian agreed before disconnecting the call.

“FUCK!” he screamed, pitching is phone as hard as he could into the plush cushions on the couch.

About three quarters of an hour had passed, long enough for Armie to sweep and mop nearly every floor in his condo, when he heard the FaceTime notification coming from his phone.

He’s dropped the mop handle and has his phone in hand before he can even think about it, accepting the call immediately,

A miserable looking Timmy is the scene that greets Armie when the call connects. The younger man is laying with his face smushed in a pillow, his eyes bloodshot and burst capillaries visible on his face from his bout of vomiting.

Armie makes a low, sympathetic humming noise in his throat at the sight of his young love. He forces himself to offer a slight smile before he dares to speak. “There’s my guy.”

Tim whimpers before he takes a slow breath and utters a single word, “Armie.”

“Ohh, my poor baby, things aren’t going so well, huh?”

Tim gently shakes his head side to side. “I don’t know what I’m doing here Armie. I wish we could just fast forward to when we’ll both back be home and you’ll be laying in bed with me.”

“You feel up to talking?”

He got a subtle head nod, followed by a quiet “yeah.”

“You mind clueing me in to what the fuck is going on? I mean, I saw some pictures, so I’ve got an idea about what’s up, but I’d just like to understand better how we arrived at this particular scenario.” he pleaded, trying to keep the underlying anger out of his voice. Going by the look on Timothee’s face, he’d been unsuccessful.

“It’s not real, you’ve got to know that. Please don’t be angry with me, I can’t stand the thought of you being angry with me. My mom’s already called and told me how disappointed she is in my choices, and I just can’t handle the thought of that you’re...” he rattled out, picking up speed as his words spilled out.

“Hey, hey, shhhhhh, calm down. I need you to take a breath.” he soothed. “I’m not angry with you Tim.” he paused a beat, “But I am fucking pissed at your team, at our team, really. And I’d like to hear more before I call them, rip each one of them a new asshole and fire those dumb fuckers.”

“It started after you told Evelyn what was happening with the divorce, who told Nicole, obviously, and then she called a meeting with my team.”

“God damn it!”

“They said I needed to get ahead of the rumors before the news of the divorce dropped. It was Nicole and Evelyn’s idea, but Brian agreed that it was a good idea. I tried calling to talk to you about it, but you didn’t answer.”

“Yeah, and when I tried to get you back you must have been on the plane.” he paused, “And flying to Mexico Tim, in the middle of this fucking pandemic, how did that seem like a good idea?”

Timothee shrugged, diverting his eyes from looking at Armie, “I tried to just get them to set something up in LA, but they said it would make a bigger impact if it was somewhere else.”

“From what I saw and read online, it’s certainly made an impact.” he shook his head. “And the girl, she a friend or something, how did she end up involved?”

“She was available on short notice. And she fits the image they’re wanting to sell, that I can land a hot girl.”

“Gotta be STRAIGHT!” Armie shouted interrupting.

Tim scrunched up his face, shrugged and went on “She’s trying to build her profile in the business, and she’s done stuff like this before. I mean, she’s nice, so I guess there’s that, at least.” he explained before his eyes welled up with tears. “There’s going to be more pictures, Armie. The ones you’ve already seen probably aren’t the worst, we’ve set up several... I don’t know... scenes?”

“More than kissing?”

“Yeah, but mostly just trying to make it look like more. There was a bit of, uhm, of grinding in the pool for the paps to catch, and uhh... you know how I get with a bit of friction, so there’s apparently some shots of me hard, so...”

“Why didn’t they just have you make a porno to prove how heterosexual you are? JESUS!” he exclaimed, vigorously rubbing his eyes to try and bring his temper down. “Look, I’m not mad at you. I don’t like that you feel like you had to do this, but I’m not mad. And I’m sorry I’m shouting.”

“Of course we all thought I had to do this.” Tim countered, his voice raising as he sat upright in bed. “People already speculate about our relationship and they all still think you’re married. When the divorce drops, if I hadn’t done this, what do you think would be the first reactions of literally fucking everyone? ‘Timmy, come get your man.’ And so what if they’re right? I’ve worked too damn hard to get to where I am just to loose it all like that.” he snapped his fingers. “All because I fell in love with who they perceive to be the wrong person, the wrong _gender_.”

Silence followed his tirade as they both stared at each other on their small screens.

“I love you, and I refuse to give you up. Not now, not when I finally get to have you to myself, for real. But I’m simply trying to control the narrative so that I can have you and keep my career.”

“I understand Tim. I think it’s fucking archaic and dumb as shit that any of this still matters, but I understand.” he took a deep breath before he continued “I’m getting the fuck off this fucking island as soon as I fucking can, but that likely won’t be for a week or so. So in the meantime,” he gathered his thoughts, “finish whatever your fucking ‘team’ has planned before I get home. Because once I get back to LA, it’s over. I’m not gonna have you leaving my bed in the morning to go have brunch with your fake girlfriend, understand?”

Tim nodded his head in silent agreement.

_____________________________________________________________________

He’s finally succeeded in booking a ticket for himself off the island, his flight set to take off the following day. All his belongings are packed and ready to go. He just has one last onerous task to handle before he leaves, and he’s dreading it. He has the kids all day, so he’s hoping by bringing them along, it will keep the situation a little calmer than he could otherwise expect.

He helps Ford from his car seat in the SUV they’d borrowed from his father, as Harper frees herself from her booster.

“Are we gonna swim at Geepaws and Geemaws house today?” his daughter ask as they approach the front door of his father and step-mothers palatial home.

“Daddy’s got to have a talk with Geepaw, but maybe after I talk to him we can swim. We’ll have to see, okay. And if we can’t, we’ll go swimming back over at our place, sound good?”

“Okay Daddy.” is her quick reply, accompanied by her sweet smile.

He knocks quickly, before using the key code to open the door and lead the kids inside.

“Dad, Misty? I brought the kids for a visit, where you at?” he shouts into the house, straining to hear a reply.

“We’re in the kitchen son,” his dad calls back, “just finishing lunch. Have you guys eaten.”

“Yeah, we ate before we headed over.” Armie replies as they weave their way through the house. The kids move at a quicker pace as they get closer to the voices.

“My sweethearts!” Misty exclaims as the kids barrel into her legs, giving her hugs.

“Hi Geemaw. Daddy has to talk to Geepaw, but can you take me and Fordy swimming?”

“Harper!” Armie gently scolds his daughter for trying to manipulate things to her benefit.

“Of course we can go swimming.” she answers before looking to Armie, “Everything okay, Arms?”

“Yeah, just... got some things I need to talk to the old man about.”

“Watch who your calling ‘old man’.” his father protest, jokingly. “Now you two come give Geepaw a hug and then Geemaw will help you get sunscreen on before you go swimming.”

The kids are quick to oblige with hugs before Misty takes them by the hand, leading them from the kitchen. She sends Armie a reassuring smile over her shoulder as they go.

“Let’s go have a seat in the den, son.” he beckons the younger man to follow him down the hall, leading him to the masculine room, full of sumptuous leather furniture and a well stocked bar. “Scotch?”

“Uh, yeah, probably a good idea.”

His dad proceeds to the bar, pouring a generous two fingers of 35 year old single malt into two tumblers, before moving to join his son the the couch.

“This stuffs older than you are.” he says handing over one of the glasses. “Seems like it might be the time for it.”

“Uh, thanks. I was planning on just slamming it back, but I guess I better just sip this.” Armie chuckles, his nerves clearly portrayed by his demeanor, as he takes a healthy sip of the scotch.

“What’s going on Armie?”

“Right.” he straightens his stance, takes a deep breath, and begins. “Before I leave tomorrow, I have some things I need to tell you. You already know about the separation, but once I get back to LA, we’ll be filing the divorce papers.”

“Okay. Can I ask, have you got a good lawyer lined up? I know there’s no prenup, so your gonna need somebody good on your side.”

“Yeah, I’ve got the best in LA. And me and Elizabeth have talked, we’re going to try and do this as painlessly as possible.”

“That’s all well and good, but still, I’m glad you’ve got a good lawyer. Things don’t always stay amicable once the ball starts rolling. But I hope for your sake, and the kids, that they do.”

“Yeah, me too.” he takes another deep, calming breath. “What you don’t know is that there’s someone else... I’ve been... _involved_ with someone for a while.”

“Liz is aware?”

“Yeah. At first she wanted to move past it and try to work on things, but I just... can’t... I can’t do that.” he pauses. _“I fell in love_ , and I know that’s shitty, to fall in love with someone when I was already married, but it happened. I didn’t go looking for it, it just sort of... it just happened _to me_ without me even realizing it at the time, what it was. And by the time I did realize... it was too late. I was already there, already so in love that I couldn’t... can’t, go back.” he stops, takes another fortifying gulp of his scotch and gets to the crux of the matter. “It’s Tim, Timothee. You met him...”

“I know Armie.” his dad cut him off, “I know.”

“You know?” he questions, gobsmacked.

“Like you said, I did meet him. The night we went to dinner after your play, I could tell you two weren’t just friends, Armie. I’ve seen you in love before, I know what that looks like on you. Granted, I hadn’t seen it in a while, but once I saw the way you two were together, how you looked at each other, spoke to each other, I recognized it when I saw it again.”

“You didn’t say anything that night. Why didn’t you confront me about it?”

“Why would I? You know, I’m not the same man I was when I was married to your mom, I don’t think the same way on things that maybe I used to. I think I’ve grown in my opinions, changed with the times. That night in New York, with Tim, you looked like you were positively glowing, Armie, I couldn’t remember the last time I’d seen you look at anyone like that, the way you looked at him. Other than your kids, at least. And you know, as a parent, you only want your kids to be happy. And it looked like he might make you very happy.” his dad stopped, sipping his own drink, before he spoke again. “He does, doesn’t he?”

“Yeah.” Armie choked out, overwhelmed. “Yeah, he makes me happy, Dad. I feel like I can just be me, exactly as I am with Timmy, and he loves me. He doesn’t want me to be a certain way, or do a certain thing... he just loves _me_!”

“Well, what else can I possibly ask for then?” his dad responded with a fond smile.

“This is really not the way I expected this to go. You’re not upset? That I’m in love with a man... that I’m bisexual?”

“Well, like I said, as long the person you’re with makes you as happy as I’ve seen you when you’re with Tim, then I think I’m fine with it. You’re mom, on the other hand...”

“Yeah, I know.” he sighed, thinking of the task he’d set himself once he was back in the US. “I’m driving home to LA from Miami, I’m gonna stop and talk to grandma and grandpa, and mom. I think I need to tell them in person before they find out some other way.”

“I wish you didn’t feel the need to do that, because I know that’s not going to be a pleasant experience for you. But you wouldn’t be the amazing man I know you are if you didn’t.”

“Thanks Dad, for being so understanding, I know it must be strange for you.”

“Eh, I may not swing the way you do, but even I gotta admit, Timothee’s a good looking man.”

Armie busted out a laugh, shocked by his fathers words, his face pinking up in embarrassment.

“Dad!”

“What, I can appreciate beauty, even if I wouldn’t personally want to sleep with a man.”

“Oh my god, okay, I’m done.” Armie shook his head as he stood from the couch. “I’m gonna go check on my kids now.” he heard his dad laughing behind him as he quickly made his escape.


	2. Tulsa/LA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was supposed to deal with Armie’s confrontation with his mother, but his grandmother got chatty, and I had to let her speak. And then Timmy wanted some private time (note the rating change) and I had to oblige.
> 
> This is once again UnBeta’d, so I apologize for any grammatical errors or spelling mistakes that I may have missed when I reviewed it. 
> 
> Please enjoy and drop me a comment if you’d like to chat.

Armie was doing his best to follow the rentals GPS as it navigated him through the streets of Tulsa towards his grandparents retirement community, while also trying to focusing on what his boyfriend had to say.

“So, the pictures that they released today were from the godforsaken hike yesterday.” Timothee sighed, audibly relieved. “And with that, this fucking disaster is over. Thank fuck! It’s embarrassing that I can’t act for shit when it comes to pretending to be into someone that I’m not actually into.” his voice amplified over the speakers in Armie’s car.

“Well, stunting is a bit different than acting in films. In a film you’re not playing yourself, you put on a character...”

“Hmm, I don’t know, I think I connected with Elio on a deep, personal level.” Tim teased, cutting off his boyfriend.

“You don’t say.” Armie chuckled. “But, acting is different when you’re playing a character. It’s hard when you're trying to put on a show as yourself, trying to sell something you don’t believe in.”

“Yeah, I guess, cause I’m sooooo bad at it. Anyway, now that that’s over and done with, when are you gonna be here? Now that I know you’re at least in the same country as me, I’m losing my patience. I can’t wait to get my hands on you.”

“Just your hands? Is that all I can look forward to?”

Timmy growled low in his throat, “Fuck no! You can look forward to every fucking inch of me. It’s been too damn long since we fucked, I need it, Armie. As soon as I see you I’m climbing you like a fucking tree.”

“Mmm, it’s been several months too long. God, that last night was fucking amazing!” he reminisced.

“Well, we can recreate that as soon as you get your ass to LA.”

“I know, soon, I promise. I’m almost to my grandparents place. I’m gonna spend a couple days here, depending on how things go, and then off to my mom’s. I’ll be there a few days maybe, again, depending on how things go. I don’t know babe, maybe a week or so.”

“Ughhhh, noooo, that’s too long, Armie!”

He laughed, “I know, I know, I’m sorry. But I promise, as soon as I’m back I’ll make it up to you.”

“You fucking better. I fully intend for us to wear each other out.”

“Fucking deal, my love, you’ve got yourself a fucking deal.”

“Speaking of you getting your ass here in a hurry... whenever you get a spare minute, in between all the stops on your ‘coming out road trip’, will you think of what groceries you want me to have delivered? I know you want all the ‘meat’...”

“I’ll refrain from making a lewd joke.”

Timmy huffed a laugh, “Anyway, we have to eat more than red meat, so let me know. I’ll place an order a day or two before you get home.”

“Thanks baby, you’re so good at taking care of me.” he cooed. “How’s our place coming along? Is it starting to feel like home yet?

“Not without you here, it’s not. But that will be remedied very soon I hope. And of course I’m gonna take care of you, just like you take care of me. If there’s anything I’ve learned from my parents and their disgustingly happy marriage, it’s that you look out for each other, take care of each other, always. I love you, and that’s what you do for the people you love.” he paused, apparently considering what he’d just said, “Not that we’re married, or, or that we’re getting married, but... you know what I mean.”

“I know what you mean, Tim. And I know that I love you, more than I ever thought it was possible to love someone. And I want everything with you, when the time comes, I need you to know that.”

“Mmm, oh yeah, your heart has made its mind up, huh?”

“You’re not gonna let me live that one down, are you?”

“It was pretty romantic. And cheesy. But in a good way.”

“If my memory serves me, you seemed to be really into the poem when you called me after watching the clip.”

“What’s that, I don’t seem to recall what you’re speaking of.”

“Uh huh, I’m sure you don’t.” he laughed. “Alright love, I hate to have to go, but I’m at my grandparents place.” he apologized as he directed his car into one of the visitors spaces and put it in park.

“Aww, I don’t want you to go.”

“Mmmm, don’t start with that, you know how that gets me. I’ll give you a call when I get to my hotel later, okay?”

“Yeah, but FaceTime, I want to look at your handsome face.”

“Sounds perfect.”

“Real quick, before you go... I know this conversation with your grandma and grandpa isn’t going to be easy, but you’re so strong, Armie, you’ve got this. And you’ve got so many people on your side. You’re not alone in this anymore.”

“Thanks Tim, I needed to hear that. I’ll call you in a few hours to let you know how things went.”

“Good, I’ll be anxious to hear. Love you, Armie.”

“I love you, too. Bye.” he said, ending the call.

He rested his head against the headrest, a beaming smile on his face, basking in the happiness he felt just from having a conversation with Tim. Since leaving the island he’d felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He knew he had more unpleasantness ahead of him with the divorce proceedings, and the imminent talks with his family, but he felt a lightness he couldn’t ever remember feeling. He’s sure Luca would tell him it was because he was, for the first time, living his authentic life.

Speaking of, they’d have to call Luca once he got home to Tim in LA, tell him they were finally together and thank him for everything. None of this would have ever happened if it hadn’t been for Luca and his vision. And while it was a long, rough road to this point, Armie wouldn’t trade the experience and where it brought him for anything.

For now though...

“Get your ass out of the car Hammer.” he psyched himself up to go face his conservative grandparents.

_____________________________________________________________________

  
After signing in at the front desk, verifying that he was indeed on the approved visitors list, and providing his negative Covid test results, he’s escorted by a worker through the labyrinth like hallways, past community dining rooms, game rooms, and a library. All in all, it’s an incredibly nice assisted living facility, but then that’s what he’d expect. His grandparents had always had money, and anything else they might need he knew his mom would provide with the generous divorce settlement she was still living off of. So the facility was top of the line, no terrible nursing home eau de urine wafting through the air. The staff, however, could be a bit friendlier. He followed the lifeless orderly, who he had tried to chat with to little success, as she delivered him to the front door of his grandparents apartment.

“Please be sure to stop by the front desk to sign out when you leave.” the woman instructed in a monotone voice, already turning to walk back to her post.

“Uh, yeah, sure thing.” Armie chuckle quietly before turning to the door. “Here goes nothing.” he quickly raised his hand and rapped loudly on the door.

He could hear voices coming from inside, but was only able to make out what was being said as they neared the door.

“Well I don’t know who it is Douglas, I don’t have x-ray vision. And if you were so interested to know who’s knocking, you could have been the one to come to the door, you’re just as capable as me of getting around.” his grandma was lecturing her husband as she unlocked the latch and pulled open the door. “Yes, can I... well goodness me. Armand! What are you doing here?”

“Hi Grandma, I came by to check on you, I heard you hadn’t been feeling well.”

“Well, gracious, get in here and give me a hug.” she reached up from her small stature and pulled him in by the shoulder, wrapping her frail arms around his broad body. “What a wonderful surprise. Doug, Armie is here!” she shouted into the apartment as she dropped her arms from him and turned to lead him inside. “Come and say hi to Grandpa and then I’ll fix you something to eat.”

“You don’t need to fix me something, I’m fine, I just came to see you.”

“Nonsense, of course I’m going to feed you, that’s my job as your grandma.” she tugged him through the apartment to the sunroom where his grandfather was sitting playing on his iPad. “Doug, Armie is here, can’t you hear anything?”

“Armie! We didn’t know you were coming.”

“Hey Grandpa, I know, that’s what makes it a surprise.” he leaned down to hug the older man in greeting.

“The kids aren’t with you?”

“No, not this time. They’re still with Elizabeth on the Island.”

“They didn’t come back with you?”

“No, we figured it was safer with the pandemic if they stayed where they are for the time being.”

“What made you decide to come back, then?” his grandpa went on quizzing him.

“I have to be back in LA soon, in case they begin production on one of my projects. And you know I love a good road trip, so I caught a flight to Miami and decided to drive cross county. And it was a good opportunity to come visit with you two. I’m heading to see Mom next.”

“Well, I’m sure she’ll be as happy to see you as we are. Come with me to the kitchen, I’ve fried up some bacon and we have good tomatoes from the farmer’s market they have here on the weekend, so I’ll make you a BLT.” his grandmother insisted, leaving his grandfather to go back to his game on his tablet.

“Can I help with anything?” he questioned as he followed her into the eat in kitchen. “Mom told me you’ve been sick, why don’t you let me make sandwiches?”

“No, no, can’t stop moving or I’ll grow roots. And anyway, I’m much better, just had a bit of a cold was all, not the corona, thank goodness. Get yourself something to drink. We’ve got sweet tea but it’s made with Stevia, sugar free lemonade, or there are diet Sprites in the pantry.” all the while she bustled about the kitchen, putting bread in the toaster, slicing a tomato, washing the lettuce.

He busied himself getting a plastic drinking glass and filling it with ice and the mock sweet tea, smiling privately to himself about Timmy’s nick name.

**Drinking some sweet tea and thinking about my ‘Sweet Tea’** he texted as he took a seat at the kitchen table.

He received a reply in less than a minute, a squished face selfie of Timothee, lips puckered adorably, his hair a riot of curls around his face.

“And who exactly has you smiling like that? Your Grandpa has never been the most observant sort, but the same can’t be said for me.” his grandmother spoke as she placed an enormous BLT down before him. “There’s no ring on your finger, and your wife didn’t travel home with you, so I’d say there’s a fairly good chance that it’s not her who put that smile on your face...”

“Uhh... thanks for the sandwich Grandma, it looks delicious.”

“Armand, don’t give me any BS. Tell Grandma what’s going on. Are things not good with Elizabeth?”

“Uh, no.” he paused. “Elizabeth and I have decided to get a divorce. We’ve been separated since January...”

“Weren’t you living together on that island?”

“No, we were renting separate places, but close enough that we could both be there with the kids.”

“Hmm, you know, I never really liked her.”

“Grandma!”

“Always seemed to be putting on airs. You could do better, you’re so handsome, and such a kind heart.” she reached across the table to cup his face in her hand. “So have you got a girlfriend already, that who you’re smiling at on that phone?”

“Well, no, no girlfriend, Grandma...”

“What do you mean, no girlfriend? I’m no fool Armie, I know that look on your face.”

He inhaled, held it a few seconds, and exhaled. “I have a boyfriend, Grandma, not a girlfriend.”

“Oh Armand, no.” she breathed out, barely audible.

“I’m sorry if you’re disappointed in me, but it’s true. That’s one of the reasons I came, I didn’t want you to hear about it from anyone else.”

“Honey, I’m not disappointed, I’m just worried for you.” she took his hand. “Your Grandpa will not accept this. You can’t tell him. He says the most awful things about homosexuals.”

“I have to tell him, I don’t want him finding out from someone else and thinking I’m a coward for not telling him.”

“No, you don’t need to worry about that, he’s old, he won’t be around forever. Plus, he stopped looking you up on the internet and reading about your movies when you did that gay movie with that boy.” she rushed out, quietly to make sure she wasn’t heard by her husband.

“Grandma, I can’t...”

“No, you can, you’ve told me, that’s enough. God forbid, but if he ever hears about it, I’ll just play it off like you told him and he’s a dunce for not remembering.”

“But...”

“No, no buts, just promise me Armie, promise me you won’t tell him. It will only cause problems you don’t need. Promise me.”

“Okay, okay, I won’t tell him, I promise.”

“Thank you, Armie, it wouldn’t have brought about anything good.”

He nodded, a little shook up about the fervor in her voice. “Are you... you said you weren’t disappointed, but...” he shook his head, a little dumbfounded, not really knowing what to say.

“You know, sweetheart, I’m going to tell you a story about when I was young, about a boy I knew.” she paused, a far away look in her eyes. “We were so wrong in the way we used to think. The gays, they just wanted to be able to love who they loved, not be beaten for it. Or worse, so much worse.” she shook her head. “I had a friend in school, Albert, he was always odd, just not like other boys, very artistic, very sweet, a real gentleman. Him and another boy, I don’t remember his name, he was from a few towns over so we weren’t aquatinted, but they got found in a compromising situation. Well, they were arrested, and those policemen - well that was a bit like today, with all the injustice and brutality - and those policemen were very rough with Albert and his friend, beat them pretty badly. Poor Albert, even after all the legal trouble was behind him, he was so ostracized afterwards, and he ended up taking his own life, it was just too much for him to keep going.”

“God, Grandma, that’s terrible. I’m sorry about your friend.”

She gave him a sad smile and patted his hand. “I’m happy things are better today, because I would hate to think of you having to go through anything like that.” she said soberly, before she smiled at him, as if she had a brilliant idea. “And do you know what else, I watch those gays on the Netflix, one of the helpers turns it on for us, me and some of the other ladies in here, Gertrude, Doris, Rosemary. You know Rosemary has a grandson that’s gay too, maybe you two could be friends?... Anyway, and they’re just the sweetest men, so positive and kind, always lifting people up, not saying a cross word to or about anyone, even if they deserve it. We could all learn from them.”

“Grandma, do you all sit around watching Queer Eye?”

“Yes, that’s the name of it, such nice men. And so handsome. You know Armie, you’re famous, and they’re famous, and the one who likes to cook, Antoni, I think he might be single.”

“Grandma, I already have a boyfriend.”

“That’s right, that’s right, show me a picture then. “

“He just sent this one.” he held up his phone for her to see, scared to hand it over lest she accidentally scroll back through the other photos in the texting thread between him and Timmy, those were strictly not for Grandma’s eyes. 

“Oh, but isn’t he cute. He looks young though, are you sure he’s serious and not just wanting a fling with a big film star?”

“He is young, he’s 24, but he has an old soul. I think he’s perfect. And yes, he’s very serious about our relationship. And believe it or not Grandma, he’s a bigger star than me at the moment.”

“He’s in the business?”

“Yeah, he’s an actor, a very good one. We met making that movie ‘Call Me By Your Name.’”

“Oh my goodness gracious, he’s that boy your mother was ranting about?”

“That sounds about right, yeah.” he answered while scrolling through his phone for the best picture he could find of Tim. He found one of the both of them cuddled together on the sofa in Tim’s London hotel room, the night of ‘The King’ premier. Armie sat behind, with Timothee leaning back against Armies chest, a gleaming smile on both their faces. It was the photo Tim has set as his home screen. He turned the phone so his grandmother could see.

“You both look very happy together. That’s worth all the trouble isn’t it?”

“He’s worth everything!”

“Thank you for coming to tell me. You’re such a good man, Armie.” she complimented him and offered him a genuine smile. “Now, finish that sandwich before it goes soggy. Then go watch a western with your Grandpa while I take a nap. We’ll get dinner when I get up.”

_____________________________________________________________________

  
He had spent the afternoon passing the time with his bigoted grandfather watching a John Wayne film, trying his best not to draw undue attention to his bare ring finger. He should have just kept the stupid thing instead of pitching it into the Caribbean, but it had felt cathartic at the time.

He’d returned to his hotel, showered, was enjoying a double of the best whiskey the mini bar had to offer, and was sprawled on the couch to call Timothee.

“Well that’s a sight I love to see.” we’re the words Tim answered with as soon as the video call connected. “You should never wear clothes.”

“You don’t think that might cause some problems.”

“None that I care to consider.”

“And anyway, I’m wearing a towel, see.” he panned the camera down, before bring it back up to his face.

“Mmm, do that again, but lose the towel.”

“That all I’m good for to you?”

“Not all, but...” Timothee shrugged in a nonchalant manner.

“Uhh, I’m offended.”

“Stop, you know I’m teasing you. Aside from being the best lover I’ve ever had - I mean truly mind bending sex - you’re also an excellent cook.” he explained, jokingly, unable to stop himself from cracking up at the displeased look on Armie’s face.

“You’re a real comedian Tim, if acting doesn’t work out you can try stand up.”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry” he wheezed between giggles, “You know I love everything about you, I was only teasing.” he caught his breath from his fit of laughter. “Now tell me how things went with your grandparents?”

“Eh, it kind of didn’t.”

“Elaborate, please. I mean wasn’t that the purpose of dragging your sexy ass all over the fucking country, so you could tell your family about us?”

“Yes, but things didn’t quite go to plan. My Grandma noticed my missing ring and dragged me away from my Grandpa to interrogate me about it. I told her about the divorce, she asked if I had a girlfriend. I told her, no, I have a boyfriend. I never got to explain that I’m bi, she just steamrolled over me and told me I couldn’t tell my Grandpa, he’d never understand and he’d be hateful about it.”

“Oh, babe, I’m so sorry. How did she take it though?”

“She was great, actually. She didn’t want me to have to deal with any hate about my choices, and she told me about a guy she was friends with when she was still in school. He was gay, got found out, arrested, beaten... he ended up killing himself.”

“Oh, god, that’s terrible.”

“Yeah, so she was worried about me, and didn’t want anything like that to happen to me. She made me promise not to tell him, she said he wouldn’t be around that long anyway.”

“Geez Grandma, she got something planned?” Tim chuckled.

“I guess it depends on how much he annoys her.” he replied before a smile stole across his face. “She also has a friend who’s grandson is also gay, and suggested we could be friends. And then she told me she likes watching ‘Queer Eye’ and suggested I could date one of them.” he retold the conversation, laughing all the while.

“Like hell you can. I’ve waited my turn...”

“Sometimes not so patiently.”

“Beside the point Armand. I’ve waited too damn long to have you all to myself. The Queer Eye guys can find their own damn boyfriends.”

“Not a chance, I’m all yours.”

“All of you is mine.” Tim shot back, a wicked gleam in his eye, his voice dropping to a lower register. “Now, show me that gorgeous cock.”

“You’re in a mood tonight, aren’t you.”

“Armie, I’m horny, either show me your cock, or I’m hanging up the call and jacking it to your picture.” he demanded, his right hand clearly already at work, his shoulder visibly moving with the rhythmic motions below.

“Mmm, don’t I get to see?” Armie asked as he flung aside his towel, his hand moving quickly to his own length, working to tug himself to full hardness.

“Fuck! If you don’t get home soon, we’re gonna need to figure out a better way to do this.” Timmy complained, but he angled the phone so Armie could see down his body. He had his sweats pushed halfway down his thighs, his legs spread as much as possible as he worked his cock.

“God, you look so fucking hot... mmm those hands.” he marveled at Tim’s lovely, elegant fingers moving rapidly up his length, twisting about the swollen head of his cock, before descending back down. “Fuck, baby... I can’t wait to get my mouth on you.”

“Nngggh, fuck, fuck, fuck, YES! The second we get in the fucking door.” Timmy stuttered out, clearly getting closer to his climax. “Show me what you’re doing, I wanna see.” he begged.

Armie angled his phone so that his naked body was visible, but he could still keep an eye on Timothee’s actions. “After I suck you off, I’m bending you over the arm of the couch and getting my mouth on your tight, pretty pink hole.” he set the scene, his voice wrecked, his hand slowly pumping his own length as he watched his young lovers movements. “I’m gonna take my time, take you apart with my tongue, getting you nice and loose, slippery, so open I’ll be able to just slide right in. And you’re gonna take it, all at once. I’ll be so deep, Tim, so god dammed deep.” he groaned.

“Fuck, Armie, hnggg... what else? You gonna tie me up all pretty?”

“Hmm, fuck yes! Not that first time, but soon... with that emerald rope you bought me, it’s gonna look so fucking good against your milky skin.”

“And then after... I’ll be covered in those faint rope marks.. that drive you crazy...”

“And then I’ll be back on you immediately, I can’t ever fucking get enough of you... you drive me fucking crazy, Tim...” he started moving his hand more quickly, up, down, tighter around his girth, up, down, up...

“I want you all the time... fuck, I’m close Arms... are you close?”

“Almost, you first baby, I wanna see you come...”

“Keep talking, love your voice...”

“I love everything about you.” he exclaimed fervently. “After that first time, when I take you on our couch... then we’re moving to the bed.. and I’m gonna fuck you so slow... face to face... so I can stare into your gorgeous eyes... as I rock in and out of you...”

“Oh god! Fuck, fuck, fuuuuuhhhh, Arrrrrm...” Tim came with a few last jerks of his hand, his body spamming, curling to his side on the bed, his phone landing face up toward the ceiling.

“So sexy, fuck!” Armie followed with a low grunt, shooting all over his hand, stomach andthighs, listening to Timothee’s panting breaths on the other end of the line.

He took slow, deep breaths to calm the rapid drumming of his heart, settling back down after his climax. “Jesus,” he exhaled, holding up his messy hand before deciding to wipe it on his discarded towel, before using the same to clean up the rest of his mess. “You still with me Tim.”

“Mmm, yeah, I’m here.” he heard Timmy’s satiated, sleepy voice.

“You gonna pass out on me, love?”

“Mmmm...”

“You always pass right the fuck out after you come.” he laughed. “I love you, I’ll talk to you later when you wake up from your sex coma.”

“Love you.” was the mumbled response.


	3. Dallas/On the road

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: There are some homophobic and hateful things said in this chapter by one ‘character’ in regards to her sons sexuality. These negative views expressed are not my own. Just a heads up in case anyone would be happier not reading such things. They are included for the advancement of the story. 
> 
> We have arrived at last to the confrontation with Armie’s mother. This is fiction, based only adjacent to reality. 
> 
> This is UnBeta’d, and I apologize for grammatical errors or spelling mistakes that I missed during editing.
> 
> Please drop me a comment if you’d like to chat.

After spending another full day with his grandparents, Armie got up early the following morning and made the half day drive to his mothers home in Dallas.

His mother was expecting him, and they had passed one pleasant afternoon and evening together. They made dinner and drinks and had chatted about extended family and his kids. After, they had FaceTimed Harper and Ford and took turns reading them a few books before bedtime. It was as if they had an unspoken truce to not speak of the elephant in the room - his separation and divorce - which she was aware of, but not at all happy about.

The day after his arrival, despite the blazing Texas heat, he met up with his cousin and headed to the driving range. His cousin and his family came over for dinner after, and he again avoided having to have the difficult discussion with his mother. Although at that point, the nerves of putting off ‘the talk’ seemed to be slowly giving him an ulcer.

The following day, his mother had a tennis game with some friends from her church. He took advantage of her absence and borrowed her (sadly Trump sticker besmirched) pink Vespa, and went for a ride about town, enjoying the freedom to do pretty much whatever he pleased with no one to tell him he was behaving like an idiot or not living up to the image he needed to convey. It was an exhilarating sensation.

Sadly, late that evening, his reprieve came to an abrupt end.

“Thanks for smoking the ribs, Armie, dinner was delicious. I think your ribs could rival the ones at Pecan Lodge.” his mother complemented him, watching as he finished tidying up the kitchen as she sipped her Gin & tonic.

“That’s almost sacrilegious, Mom. Mine are only a shadow of the Lodge’s.” he offered with a self deprecating chuckle as he hung up the wash rag on the sink.

“We need to have a talk, son.”

He sighed heavily, “I really don’t want to, but I know that we do.”

“I want you to tell me what you’re thinking. Separating, and now talking about divorcing Elizabeth. You’re awfully young to be having a midlife crisis, Armie, but I see no other reason why you’d be behaving in such a foolhardy manner.”

“Because we’re not in love anymore, Mom, we don’t make each other happy. In fact, more and more in the last several months before the separation, it was quite the opposite. And I don’t want us to stay married, increasingly making us hate each other, to the point that we can’t be civil coparents. I don’t want Harper and Ford to grow up with that, they don’t deserve that. This is the best option for my family.”

“That’s nonsense, whatever problems you and Elizabeth have, if you just work hard at it, you can overcome them. Divorce is not the answer.”

“Mom, I know you don’t want to see it, but we’ve been growing apart for a while. She’s not what I need anymore, and I’m fairly sure I’m not what she needs.” he tried to explain reasonably as he leaned on the counter in front of where she sat.

“What about what my grand babies need. You’re an adult, your needs take a backseat to your kids needs. You should do everything you can to keep their life as normal as possible.”

“They’re going to have as normal of a life as most kids can expect nowadays. And I know what you mean, their needs are important, and I will do everything I reasonably can to make sure they’re happy and healthy and loved.” he paused. “But living the way I was, was slowly killing me. And I can’t do that anymore.”

“My god, Armie, you’re so dramatic. Elizabeth is a beautiful woman that gave you two wonderful children, how could you possibly say that your life was ‘killing’ you?”

“Because, Mom, I’ve been fighting a part of myself for years, trying to ignore feelings I’ve had, since I was young. All because I knew my family... you, wouldn’t accept how I felt. So I hid it, and let it eat away at me. And then all of a sudden, I couldn’t hide it anymore.”

“Armie, you just stop right there, I don’t even want to know what absurd notions you’ve got going through your mind right now, but I don’t want to hear anymore of this foolishness.” she demanded as she quickly stood from her stool, making to leave the kitchen and the unwanted conversation.

“Mom, I’m not doing anything wrong. They’re nothing wrong with the way I feel.”

“I’m not listening to anymore of this, Armand!” she moved quickly through her house, trying to remove herself from the discussion.

“I’m in love, Mom. With a man. I’m in a relationship with a man. I’m bisexual.” he spoke, matter of factory as he followed her.

“Armand, stop this wild talk! This instant!”

“No, you’re going to hear what I have to say. You wouldn’t listen to me when I was younger and tried to talk to you about feelings I was having. Instead of listening to me, you made me feel like I was dirty, wrong. There’s not a damn thing wrong with me or how I feel.”

“The good Lord would beg to differ. People like that, homosexuals, it’s unnatural, and anyone who practices such things will burn forever in fiery torment. As they should.”

“Well then I’ll roll up to the gates of hell with a big ass smile on my face. Because for the first time in a very, very long time, I’m deliriously happy. Tim makes me so happy, sometimes I have a hard time believing how happy I am, how happy we are, together.”

His mom stopped her indignant stomping and turned her icy gaze to him. “What did you just say? You did not seriously just say that boy’s name.”

“Tim, Timmy, Timothee - yes, I did.”

“I knew that boy was going to cause trouble. I saw the way you behaved with him, in front of your own wife and mother. Whispering, laughing, carrying on so indecently. And then when he basically professed his love for you from that stage. It was disgusting!”

“No, Mom, you are so, so wrong. What he said was moving and beautiful. I wish everyone could experience the type of all encompassing love that Timmy has for me, that I have for him.”

“You should never have done that wretched movie, look what crazy ideas it’s put into your head, for Christ sake. It’s causing you to ruin your life.”

“It caused me to finally live my life. ‘Call Me’ didn’t put any ideas in my head, it just helped me realize what was already there, already inside me. It changed my life forever, in the best possible way.”

“No! I will not accept this. No son that I raised is going to carry on this way. You are going to forget this godless path that you set out on and beg that remarkable woman, your wife, who has given you two beautiful children, and who has put up with you for over a decade, to take you back.”

“I’m afraid we’re just going to have to disagree about how I live my life. There’s absolutely no way that me and Elizabeth are going to be reconciling. I’m in love with Tim, and we’re going to spend our lives together.”

“Don’t you dare say that degenerate boys name in my house one more time.” she snarled at him, her face screwed up in anger.

“He is not a degenerate. And not saying his name isn’t going to change anything. I’m still going to feel the way I feel, and live my life the way I want. I’m sorry you’re having a hard time accepting this.”

“I will never accept it!”

“I don’t know what there is left to say. I came here to tell you what was going on in my life, about the person I love. And I’ve done that. I think all that’s left is for me to go pack my things.”

He quickly retreated to the guest bedroom he had been staying in and was trying his best to keep himself together. He was vacillating between righteous indignation that any parent would behave in such a way towards their child, and overwhelming grief that his own mother was for all intents and purposes, disowning him. He gave himself a few minutes to let the tears flow, allowing himself to let go of the tight rein he had kept on his emotions, knowing it was better to not bottle everything up inside. When he heard the sound of approaching foot steps, he roughly wiped his eyes and set to the important task of packing so he could be anywhere but where he was.

He was efficiently removing his belongings from the dresser and stuffing them in his suitcase when his mother knocked on the bedroom door.

“Armie,” she spoke through the closed door. “May I speak with you a moment.”

The rage took over from the sadness as he stalked over and wrenched open the door.

“I thought we said all there was to say before,” he snapped, “or have you come to tell me other ways in which ‘I’m wrong’ or ‘god is going to punish me’ or just generally say horrible things about the person I love?”

“No, I don’t want to talk about any of that anymore, or ever again.” she said with a shudder, as if the idea of it was causing her skin to crawl. “But you’ve been drinking, and I’d rather you just stay the night here than be out driving around intoxicated and not thinking clearly.”

“I had two beers with food. And I thought you’d be happy if I went out and crashed and died.”

“Don’t be stupid, Armand. Just stay the night, you can leave in the morning after you’ve slept and calmed down. I wouldn’t want to be responsible for any terrible decisions you might make if you leave tonight.”

“You know what, fine!” he growled in frustration. “I’ll be out of your hair forever first thing tomorrow. Then you’ll never have to concern yourself with your vile, degenerate, godless son ever again.” he said as he closed the bedroom door in her face and locked it.

After he finished filling his suitcase, and being worn out emotionally, he decided to go ahead and call it a night. The earlier he got to sleep, the early he could get out of there. He changed for bed, set out clothes for the next day, brushed his teeth, and downed one of his sleeping pills that he had reserved for the nights his insomnia was especially bad.

He shot a text off to Timothee as he laid down.

**Things with Mom went as expected. I’ll be leaving first thing in the morning.**

_**I’m sorry baby. Can we talk? I’d like to hear your voice, and I think it’d be good for you to hear mine...** _

**I’m going to be fine, but I don’t want to talk right now. I took one of my pills to help me sleep. Call me when you get up tomorrow, I’ll be in the road and we can talk then. I love you, night**

_**Okay, night, I love you so much Armie ❤️❤️** _

He smiled, in spite of his shitty evening, and closed his eyes, willing himself to drift off to sleep.

_____________________________________________________________________

He was having a pretty amazing dream, him and Timmy curled together on their couch, lazily trading kisses, when he was startled awake by a strange sensation.

He opened his eyes, only to have them fill with a viscous substance. He brought his hands to his face to rub away whatever was in his eyes, and discovered it was oil on his face and now all over his hands. As consciousness returned to him more, he became aware of his mother standing over him with a vial of whatever was now all over his head, and speaking in a language he had never heard.

“What the fuck!” he shouted, jumping from the bed over to the opposite side from where his mother stood. He grabbed one of the pillows and used the pillowcase to try and wipe the oil away. “What the fuck is going on, what are you doing?”

“I’m cleansing you of your demons and your sinful desires.” she spoke briefly in English before she again began to mutter in tongues.

“What the FUCK! The door was locked.” he stated, realizing she must have a key to all the doors. “Get. Out.” he yelled at her.

“I’m trying to save your soul.” she again paused her chanting before beginning again.

Coming to the understanding that there was no other way to get her out of there so he could get cleaned up to leave, he grabbed her by both upper arms, lifted her off her feet and carried her from the bedroom. He slammed the door once she was on the other side, locked it and quickly pushed the dresser in front of the door to block it from opening, lest she try to barge in again and sprinkle oil on him while he was naked in the shower.

He wasted no time striping off his boxers and climbing in the shower to rid himself of the oil. He was cleaned up, dressed, and had his bags in hand in 10 minutes. He did a last sweep of the room, checking for anything he might have left.

He took a fortifying breath before shoving aside the dresser and heading out of the bedroom. He made it all the way to the front door before he heard his mother’s voice coming from behind him.

“If you walk out that door, Armand, you will never be welcomed back.”

“Why the fuck would would I want to come back, after whatever the fuck you we’re just doing to me upstairs.”

“Watch your language, how dare you speak to me that way.”

“How dare _I_? How dare _you_ treat someone you’re supposed to love the way you’ve treated me. Why would you think I’d ever want to come back?”

“How could I love someone like you, with the lifestyle you’ve chosen?”

He shook his head in disbelief and took a last look at her before he opened the front door making his way quickly to his rental car. By the time he was in the drivers seat, the adrenaline from the confrontation was wearing off. With shaking hands, he put the key in the ignition, started the car and backed out of the driveway. He made it about 15 minutes from his mothers house before the shaking became too bad and forced him to pull over.

Even though it wasn’t even 4:00 a.m. yet in LA, he needed to hear Tim’s voice.

“Armie? What’s the matter? Are you okay?” a bleary eyed Timothee answered on the third ring.

Armie shook his head, breathing slow and deep, trying to get his body and his emotions under control.

“Arms, you’re scaring me. Can you please say something? Are you hurt? Can you tell me what happened?”

“No, she didn’t hurt me.” he answered. “At least not physically. I told her about us, she was... it was awful, Tim. I’m, we’re... she said we’re degenerates and that we’re going to burn in hell.”

“So, pretty much how we expected it to go, then.” Timmy muttered under his breath, his disgust at the woman apparent in the look on his face. “You know she’s full of shit, Armie. There’s nothing wrong with you, or me. You are perfect Armie, and I love you. I love everything about you, even the weird shit you do that drives me crazy, I still love all of it because its what make you the man I love.”

“I know, I do, and I’m so glad that you do. But it’s still... it’s still really awful hearing your own mother say things like that about you, about the person you love.”

“I know my love, and I’m so sorry you had to do that by yourself. I should have been with you, I’d give that woman a piece of my damn mind.”

“The last thing this shit show needed was you going all noble warrior on her for being homophobic, or biphobic I guess is more accurate. As if that wasn’t bad enough, this morning was...” Armie paused trying to think of the right words to use. “I woke up and she was standing over my bed, poring oil on me and, I don’t know... chanting in tongues?”

“Holy fuck, Armie... what the hell, that is not normal.”

“Yeah, imagine waking up to that. She said she was trying to exorcise my demons.”

“No wonder you’re so upset. What do you need, what can I do? Do you want me to try and fly to meet you and drive the rest of the way with you? I’ll do anything I can to help.”

“No, I... I’ll be okay. I’m going to drive until I need some rest and then stop for a while. I think I... I’m going to take a few days, get my head on straight, try to process whatever the hell just happened.”

“I’d feel so much better if you weren’t by yourself. If you’d just come home.”

“I know, and I’ll be home soon. I just want a few days to... I don’t know... mourn the fact that I’m basically motherless now...” he teared up.

“Oh, Arms, you’re breaking my heart. I hate that you’re having to go through this.” Timothee empathized, wiping the tears from his face.

“Well, like you said, it wasn’t like I expected better from her. I just didn’t quite expect _so much bad_. I’ll be fine. I’m going to enjoy a bit of a road trip and by the time I get home, it’ll all be behind me. No need to think on any of it, anymore.”

“I understand. I wish you’d just head straight here, but I understand. Just please take care of yourself. Go get some breakfast, have a coffee or three and drive carefully. Rest when you need to. You’ve got my heart with you, I need you to look after it for me.”

“Always. I’ll be home by the end of the week, promise. And then we’ll just focus on the future.”

“I’m going to make you so happy. Our life is going to be happy, Armie.” Timothee vowed.

“You already makes me happy.” Armie smiled. “I’m going to go, but I’ll call you when I take a break later. I’m sorry I woke you, but I just needed to hear your voice and see you gorgeous face. Try to get back to sleep.”

“Yeah, maybe. Call me whenever you can. And don’t forget how much I love you.”

“Never! I’ll call later. I love you, Tim. Bye.” he hung up, feeling somewhat better.

He found the nearest open breakfast spot and headed that way, deciding he’d just take things one step at a time.

_____________________________________________________________________

He was approaching the border of New Mexico when his phone rang later that evening. He’d already spoken to Tim four more times throughout his drive, and was due to call him back when he’d stopped for the night, so he wasn’t sure who to expect when he reached for his phone. The name on the caller ID was a welcome surprise.

“Hello”

“Armie, I’ve just talked with Timmy. Darling, how are you?” Nicole Flender’s voice came over the cars speaker.

“Hi, Nicole, it’s good to hear from you. Timmy must be in a panic to call in the big guns.”

“Of course he is, sweetheart, he’s worried about you. And frankly, so am I. What happened with your mother is terrible. No one should have to deal with such small mindedness, and especially not from their own mother. I try not to speak ill of people, but she does not even deserve to call herself a mother. I’m sorry to say such a thing, but I can’t have you believing that you are in the wrong here, in any way!”

“I appreciate that, and yeah, it wasn’t great. But then, I think I’ve always been a disappointment to her, I guess she’d finally just had enough.”

“No, Armie, you are not the disappointing one in this scenario. And you are not unlovable, despite what she may have said. You know what she said is not true. My son loves you, your children love you, I love you like my own son, and so does Marc. And you know Pauline loves you and thinks of you as her big brother. I know this is all fresh on your mind and you’re trying to come to grips with what happened, but I couldn’t let you go on thinking any of the horrible things she said were true, not for a single minute longer.”

“Okay.” he responded, voice choked with emotion.

“Do you believe me?”

“Yes, I believe you.”

“And you are loved!”

“Okay.”

“No, I want you to say it. Say ‘I am loved’, list out the people you know who love you.”

“Eh...” he hesitated, uncomfortable with the exercise.

“It will help reaffirm it, you have to say it.”

“I am loved.”

“Wonderful, and now tell me who loves you. Humor me, Armie, see how it feels.”

“Timmy loves me, Harper loves me, Ford loves me, Nicole loves me, Marc loves me, Pauline loves me, Dad loves me, Grandma loves me, Tyler loves me...” he slowly spoke the names of the people that he knew loved him for who he was. “Okay, yeah, I thought you were crazy, but... that actually does help. Thank you Nicole.”

“I’ve been around the block a few times, I know my stuff. Now, whenever your mind starts attacking you and telling you unkind things about yourself, I want you to repeat what you just said. Think of all the people that love you, say the names of all the people who love you. It will help you to remember the truth and not the lies.”

“Yeah, I’ll do that. Thank you Nicole, really. I mean it, thank you so much for taking the time to call me.”

“Of course, darling. And none of this ‘Nicole’ stuff. You’re practically my son-in-law, so from now on you call me Mom, alright?”

“Yes, yeah, that... yeah, Mom, that sounds good to me.”  
  



	4. LA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter... umm, there’s a little plot, but only a little 😏
> 
> This is UnBeta’d, and I apologize for any grammatical errors or spelling mistakes that I may have missed when I reviewed it. If you catch anything I missed, please let me know.
> 
> Please enjoy and drop me a comment if you’d like to chat. I’m Coeur-de-Coeurs over on Tumblr if you’d like to come say hi

Armie is in his rental, cruising along I-40 west of Flagstaff. According to the onboard GPS, he’ll be in LA in less than seven hours, not counting stops. The closer he gets to LA, to Timothee, the more hyped up he gets, anxious to be home, it feels like his blood is racing. He’s enjoyed his last few days meandering through the Southwest, processing all that happened with his mom, the divorce ahead of him, the looming custody battle. But the more he thinks about all of it, the more he comes to the realization that whatever he has to endure, if he has Tim by his side at the end of it, it’ll all be worth it.

Knowing he’ll need a way home after dropping off the rental, he uses he cars Bluetooth to make a call.

“Hey kid, how’s the journey of self discovery progressing?” Tyler asks, answering Armies call on the second ring.

“Fuck you, I discovered myself years ago, you know this, you were the one who bought me my first dirty magazine and bottle of lotion.” Armie reminisced. “I’m in Arizona, I’ll be home by tonight. I was wondering if you could meet me at the rental return, give me a ride to my place? I could just take an Uber, but I can’t count on Tim to not be waiting out front of our building when I get there, and we don’t need anyone outside of our friends seeing that.”

“He’s not picking you up?”

“He doesn’t have his license, and I don’t think he has the driving skills necessary to navigate LA traffic.”

“Right, I forgot ‘boyfran’ is a New Yorker through and through. If he’s gonna transplant out here to live with you in your love nest, you’re gonna have to teach him to drive.”

“I don’t know, I like that he doesn’t drive, it’s quirky.”

“You are so in love, you’d probably love him even if he was a Trump supporter.”

“ _Gross_ , don’t even joke about that.” Armie says with a shudder.

“But, sure, dude, I’ll pick you up. It’ll be nice to see you before the honeymoon sex marathon starts up. Do I need to hit up a grocery store, stock up on Gatorade and lube for you?”

“Shut up!”

“How about Viagra, Cialis? I’ve still got some contacts, I could probably get me hands on some for you, no prescription needed.”

“I’m only 33, dickhead, thank you very much.”

“Yeah, but Timo’s been waiting almost five months, he’s gonna wanna go like the energizer bunny.”

“He gets me harder than any little blue pill.”

“I’m pretty sure you two could make one porno and be financially set for life, the whole world wants to watch you two bang. My wife included, I’m pretty sure. Hell, me too. You guys are hot together.”

“I love you, man, but not a chance, what we get up to is for our eyes only.”

“Now that’s just selfish.”

“I’ll tell you what, we get into voyeurism, you and Jac are the first to know.”

“Mmm, don’t tease me about such things.” Tyler replied with a leer. “But, yeah, the next timeyou make a stop, send me the address where I need to meet you.”

“Thanks man, I appreciate it.”

_____________________________________________________________________

It’s about eight and a half hours later that Armie exits the rental agency. He sees Tyler waiting in front of him and holding up his phone to snap a picture just before something, or someone rather, collides with his body at full force. He immediately drops everything he’s holding and wraps his arms around the human barnacle that’s just attached itself to him.

“Hey baby.” Armie murmurs into Timmy’s crown of curls, his young lovers face tucked firmly in the crook of his neck.

“Hey.” comes the murmured reply, lips smashed against skin, no sign of moving away.

“Hey man, good to see you. I’d give you a hug myself, but your arms seem to be occupied.” Tyler teases the two intwined men.

“Hey, thanks for picking me up. And for the surprise.” Armie nods his head toward Tim.

“You know I love ‘love’, I couldn’t wait to see this reunion.”

“This is why you’re my best friend.”

With no sign of a Tim detaching from Armie for even a second, Tyler glances around making sure they’ve not been spotted yet.

“Why don’t I grab your bags, you carry your boyfriend and let’s get this show on the road.”

“Yeah, probably a good idea.”

“Nobody’s fucking carrying me,” Tim speaks as he pulls back from his hiding spot, “I’m a grown ass man and I’ll walk.” he stops, smiles up at his lover, his eyes soaking up everything he’s missed in the last few months. “We’re not going that long without being with each other, ever again!” he demands, rubbing his hand over Armie’s shorn locks, down the side of his face, and ending with a firm grip on his chin. “Promise?”

“Promise!” Armie vows as he dips down to meet Timothee’s eager upturned lips.

“Right,” Tyler says, “I’ll just load this stuff in the car.” he takes the luggage, leaving the two men locked together in their kiss. He loads the bags in the back of his SUV and turns back to see them still entwined. “Hey would you look at that, Timmy does know how to make out with someone.” he jokes, succeeding in getting the two men to detach.

“Fuck off!” Tim grumbles, placing another quick kiss on Armie’s lips. “Tyler, you’re a great friend, and I appreciate you picking me up so I could come with you to get Armie, but, seriously, fuck off!” he complains.

“He’s only teasing you.” Armie smiles, grabbing the last of his dropped belongings before taking Tim’s hand and leading him to where a Tyler is waiting by the car.

“I kid because I love.”

“I know, it’s just so embarrassing.” he whines, climbing into the middle seats.

Armie gives him another kiss, before closing the door, and moving around the SUV to climb in the front passenger seat.

“You two can ride in the middle together if you promise not to defile the seats where my kids sit.” Tyler offers, getting in the drivers seat and starting up the engine.

“I’m not sure that’s a promise we can make.” Armie laughingly replies, buckling his seat before extending his hand into the seat behind Tyler, taking ahold of Tim’s hand, lacing their fingers together.

“Probably safer not to risk it.” Tim added as he raised their clasped hands to his lips, peppering kisses all over Armie’s hand.

_____________________________________________________________________  
  


“You need help getting this up to your place?” Tyler offered as he unloaded the bags from the back of the SUV.

“No, we can get it. But thanks again for the ride.” Timmy answered as he began gathering up the luggage.

“Thanks for always being in my corner.” Armie wrapped his friend in a bear hug.

“I’m always here for you, bro, for anything you need. And speaking of needs,” he stepped back and reached over into the third row of seats, retrieving a large pink gift bag, festooned with a sparkly unicorn and rainbow, “Just some essentials to get you through the next few days.” he said with a giant grin in his face.

Armie reluctantly took the bag from him and peered inside, finding a truly comical sized bottle of lube, electrolyte-vitamin packs, handfuls of protein bars, and two different creams, one for chaffing and one for aching muscles. He belly laughed as he pulled Tyler back into a hug.

“You’re such a dick, but I love you.”

“Love you too, man. And I’m so proud of you.” he affectionately smacked him on the face as he made to leave. “Let us hear from you when the sex fog clears.”

“See ya fucker.” was the shouted response as the two lovers headed towards their building, hand in hand.

“Mr Hammer.” came the jovial greeting from the building’s doorman as he opened the door for them to enter. “It’s so nice to have you back with us. I know Mr Chalamet is glad to have you home at last.”

“You have no idea how glad I am that he’s home.” Tim chimed in squeezing tight to the hand he held and bumping shoulders.

“Hey Marcus, thank you, it’s great to be home.” he responded, shooting the man a genuine smile as they made their way to the bank of elevators.

“Call down if you’re in need of anything and you two have a good evening.”

As soon as the doors slid closed, Timmy was right up against him, claiming his mouth in a fevered kiss.

“You trying to give the guys in the security office a show?” Armie teased, breaking away briefly.

“I love you so much!” * _kiss_ *, “I can’t believe you finally fucking here!” * _kiss_ *, “I don’t ever wanna stop kissing you.” * _kiss_ *.

“Mmmmm.” Armie’s voice rumbled, grabbing Timothee’s face in both his hands as he took control, deepening the kiss. “You can kiss me forever.” he smiled softly, their foreheads touching just as the elevator doors opened onto their floor.

“Welcome home.” Tim beamed up at him as they walked out into their open planned condo. “Are you hungry? Thirsty? I’ve stocked up on...”

He was cut off as Armie dragged him back towards him by the hand, wrapping both arms around him once he was close, one hand getting lost in his ever growing curls, the others sliding inside the back of his jeans, groping a handful.

“You know exactly what I want.” he said, angling Tim’s head and positively devouring him, tongue licking into his mouth, rubbing against the other. “Stop trying to be coy, you’re a horny little bastard, I can feel you hard against my leg.”

“I was trying to be polite.” Timmy moaned, kicking off his trainers before lifting and wrapping his leg around Armie, attempting to climb up his body, sucking his full bottom lip between his own

“Fuck polite.”

“No, _fuck me_.”

“Yes, please.” Armie smiled wickedly into Timothee’s mouth, grabbing him under his ass and hoisting him up, the young man wrapping his legs tight around his waist, his arms encircling his head. “Couch or bed?”

“Umm,” he broke their kiss, “I know you said you wanted the couch, but we can be as filthy as we want in our bed.”

“Done.” he responded, already on the move down the hall towards their bedroom.

“You realize, this’ll be our first time together in our bed, in our place?” a soft smile taking over his face as he rubs his nose along Armie’s.

“Should we forgo the fucking and skip to making love, then?”

“Fuck no, first I want your mouth, then I want your cock.”

“So demanding.” he teased as they reached the bed, climbing up onto it on his knees, still cradling Timothee against him until he reached the middle of the bed before laying them both down.

“Five fucking months, Armie.”

“Five, non-fucking months, you mean.”

“Make it up to me!” he wiggled back, dragging his shirt up over his head and tossing it off the bed before settling down into the pillows.

“Look at you, fuck you look good.” Armie swooped down latching his mouth against Tim’s neck lavishing it with sucking kisses and bites, moving down over his protruding collarbone, onto his smooth chest, and continuing down.

“Wait, wait...” Timmy reached down, clawing at the shoulders of Armies shirt, “take it off.”

“Off, off, off.” Armie leaned up, tugging off his shirt with a devious smirk. “That better?”

“Mmhmm.” Tim hummed, rubbing his hands over what he could reach of Armie’s chest and shoulders. “You’re so warm.”

“I’m gonna warm you right up.” he promised, leaning forward to steal a kiss before switchingback to his earlier path.

Hunching his now naked shoulders, he resumed sucking and nipping his way down Timothee’s abdomen, stopping near his waistband to scrape his teeth over the younger mans tempting hip bones, first one, then the other. Sitting back on his haunches, he tucked his fingers beneath Timmy’s jeans and boxers and tugged them all the way down and off.

“Nice socks.” he chuckled as he pulled off the peach patterned socks.

“Seemed appropriate.”

Armie lifted one leg, skimming his lips up along the pale limb as he moved up to the cradle of his hips. He draped Timothee’s knee over his left shoulder, dragging his other hand slowly up the other leg, angling it up to lay against the bed. Happy with the limb configuration, he wasted no time encircling the already erect cock with his right hand. Moving his lips into play, he mouthed slowly from the base of the shaft up to the leaking slit at the reddened tip.

“Oh fuuuuuuck! This is gonna be over so fast...” Tim moaned, sinking his hands into his own hair and pulling at the curls, trying to stave off coming, the sight of Armie with his mouth on him sending him reeling.

“So come.” Armie said before sinking his mouth down, sucking him deep into his mouth once, hollowing his cheeks as he pulled all the way back off, adding “You’ll last longer when I’m fucking you.”

“Nngggh, no, fuck you! I’m gonna enjoy this.” he tipped his head back, breathing slow and deep through his nose as Armie took him back into his mouth, reaching one hand down to rub over the back of his buzzed head. “Nothing to grab on to.” he whined, scratching his nails along the shorn scalp.

Armie hummed a laugh as he continued his ministrations, taking Tim deep, almost to the point of gagging before sucking back up to the head, repeating the process again and again with varying speed, taking his time working him up.

Bringing his left hand to play, moving it down from where it had rested against Timothee’s ribs, now curved around and over his left hip, he used it to stroke the length of the shaft as he pulled his mouth and right hand away.

“Wha’re you...” Timmy lifted his head from the pillows and shot him a suspicious look.

“Just moving things along.” he answered, bringing his right hand to his mouth, gathering saliva and spitting it on his right index and forefinger.

He settled his mouth back over the head of Tim’s cock and sucked him back deep, resuming his earlier rhythm, as he brought his spit slicked fingers to rub and press between his cheeks and against his opening.

“Don’t tease me, Arms.” he pleaded.

He did as he was bid, pressing steadily inward, sinking both of his fingers into the tight hole.

“Ssssth, fuck, that’s burns.” Timmy hissed at the quick intrusion.

“Want me to pull them out?”

“Uh uh, just get your mouth back there.”

With his left hand still stroking Timothee’s cock, he moved his mouth further back, stopping to lavish attention on his balls and perineum as his fingers continued to pump slowing in and out of his entrance.

Nudging upward with his shoulders, he urged Timmy to raise his hips, allowing him to bring his mouth to meet his fingers where they stretched and sank into his opening. He pulled his fingers free, using them hold him open as he brought his tongue to play, shallowly fucking in and out, then moving to run it up, down and around the furled muscle, only to repeat the same cycle, over and over. In. Out. In. Out. Up. Down. Around. Up. Down. Around. In. Out. Up. Down. Around. Again, again, again, as his left hand kept pumping his shaft.

“Holy shit, gimme your fingers again.” he begged, writhing on the bed.

Armie obliged, pulling his mouth away and drooling all over his fingers before pushing them back inside. He aimed with practiced precision, curling his finger tips up, locating and bumping against his prostate, once, twice, before rubbing over it with purpose as he took Timmy’s cock back in his mouth, using firm suction on the head.

And like that Timothee was gasping harshly, taking quick panting breaths, his beautiful face contorting as he started to come, his body shaking, shoulders curling forward.

Armie swallowed and continued to suck him through his orgasm, easing off on the suction as he came down from his climax. He pulled off with a wet slurp, his tongue darting out swiftly to lick against the still weeping slit.

Sitting back, his own cock straining hard and almost purple between his legs, he took in his lovers sated form, sprawled before him, one arm curled over his head, the other draped over his eyes.

“You still with me?”

“Nnnnn, you killed me, mmm dead.” came the slurred reply.

“Want me to just take care of this myself?” he nodded to his rather prominent erection, taking it in hand, stroking up and down.

“No,” Timmy answered, moving his arm from blocking his view and reaching toward the bedside table. He stretched over onto his side, managing to grasp the drawer handle and pull it open, rummaging about blindly with his hand until he found what he sought. Dropping back onto the mattress he held aloft a bottle of their preferred lube. “Keep going. You got me all loose and relaxed. I wanna feel you inside me.”

“You’re not too sensitive?” he asked, walking forward on his knees until they rested under Timothee’s ass, pulling his legs up to drape over his thighs.

“Armie,” he rubbed his hand up and down his lovers thick thigh, a content smile on his lips, “fuck me!” he demanded, shoving the bottle of slick against the older mans chest with his other hand.

Taking the proffered slick, he opened the cap, squirting a healthy amount on his fingers before reaching down to rub them over Timothee’s entrance, and just inside, repeating the process a second time, sinking his fingers further in. Satisfied with that, he dispensed a healthy amount onto his palm, stroking it over his cock, making sure there was enough lube to make this pleasurable for them both.

“Ready baby?”

Timmy nodded vigorously, his hands grasping tightly to Armie’s thighs where they rested under him, feeling the first hint of pressure. The pressure increased, as did his clawing grip, until the flared head popped through the ring of muscle, breaching into him for the first time in far too many months.

“Oh, fuck me!” he muttered, straining his head up and back, arching his neck with the stretching sensation. “God, you’re big.” he babbled, reaching down to grab his cock, stimulating himself back to hardness.

“You feel fucking amazing, Tim.” he breathed, pushing forward, withdrawing slightly, and forward again, working his way slowly inside.

“So do you, so big... so fucking good, Armie.”

“I missed this, feeling you so snug around me.” he pressed further in, stopping his forward movement whenever Timothee’s breath caught, pulling back, pausing, and going forward again, sinking further each time. “This is what I though of on those lonely nights on the island, of being inside you.”

“Mmm, me too... thought of you... all the ti... ugh, oooh.”

“There we go.” he soothed, settling as far in as Timmy had ever taken him. “Feel good?”

“Hmmm, uh huh.” he nodded, stroking faster, “Come down here and kiss me.”

Armie obliged, moving to settle his weight on the bed, sliding his left arm under Tim’s right arm and shoulder. Their mouths came together in a languid kiss, mouths open, lips sucking, tongues thrusting and rubbing together, mimicking the motions of their bodies below.

Slow, measured rolls of the hips, gave way to quicker more purposeful thrusts, the intensity and pace increasing as their desire for release grew and their pleasure escalated.

Armie, keeping up the constant slide and pull of his thrust, reached between them, curling his hand around Timothee’s, combining their efforts to bring him to climax.

“You gonna come for me while I’m fucking you? Gonna be my good baby?”

“Fuuuuck, mmm... M’close.”

“So pretty.” he tightened the squeeze of his hand, his hips hitting just the slightest bit harder, and harder, and quicker. “Love watching your face when you come. Gonna let me see?”

“Armie, fuck, I’m... mmm... don’t stop... don’t st...” his eyes fluttered closed, his head rolled back, his body shivered as he came all over their joined hands, smearing onto his heaving stomach.

“Gorgeous!” Armie uttered, his lips moving to reclaim Tim’s, slanting to the side to deepen the kiss, the rocking of his hips becoming uneven, sporadic.

“Hmm, Armie... please... come inside me...”

“Fuck, Tim... fuuuuuuck...” he gasped, hips presses tight against Tim, quick jerking thrust as he reached his climax with a shudder, burying his head against Timothee’s neck.

“Fuck, Arms,” he exhaled, his heart rate slowly returning within the normal range, “that was fucking spectacular.” he smooshed a kiss, and another to the side of Armie’s face, running his hand over the fuzzy back of his head.

“Mmm, so fucking good.” came the reply, uttered against his skin. “What a welcome home.”

“I’m not done with you yet, I’ve got plans, babe. _Plans_.”

“Give me a half hour and we can try whatever you want.” he promised with a kiss on the neck.

“I think I’m really going to like our new living arrangements, sex on demand.”

Armie laughed, leaning back and stealing a quick peck on the lips, “Such a horny little bastard.”

“A horny bastard that you love.”

“Mmm, yes, in fact, I do love you very, very much.” he smiled, eyes shining as he kissed him again.


End file.
